


Fearful Symmetry

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Birth, CIRCLE OF LIFE, Childbirth, Death, Gen, Mother and Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: As she dies, Lianne reflects on her relationship with her son.





	Fearful Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks Event at Goldenlake.

Fearful Symmetry

There was, Lianne thought as she lay dying, a fearful symmetry to the fact that she had held Jon in the beginning, and now he would hold her in the end.


End file.
